red assassin dragonage
by sonic06
Summary: red assassin story


Chapter 1 the right of conscription

Deep within the brecilian forest far off from any dailish camp was the red assassin's camp & after 2 months of searching for the red assassin maharu & Ron still hadn't found him then a tree came crashing down almost crushing red assassin darkos was still in search of him "why can't this dammed idiot just give up" said red assassin so he jumped through the trees then he saw a grey warden known as Duncan darkos tried to kill Duncan then red assassin jumped down & defended Duncan from Darkos's attack "so the lone wolf finally shows himself" said darkos "oh it's this stupid lug again why can't he just learn to stay dead" said kalasdan katana "well for once you make a good point" said red assassin he charged at darkos skilfully avoiding Darkos's attacks then drew a dagger then threw a dagger in to his throat then he turned into a cloud of dark smoke red assassin walked over to Duncan "well thank you for getting rid of that thing & with your skill you would be great in the ranks of the grey wardens" said Duncan "there the people who drink some blood choke on it then pass out" asked red assassin "yes but how did you know of the joining" asked Duncan "who cares but I'd rather not" said red assassin "then I invoke the right of conscription" said Duncan "to ostagar then because I knew you were going to use that" said red assassin

Chapter 2 meeting king cailen then return of Ron

"We will be travelling west through the forest to ruins of ostagar where we will make are stand against the blight" described Duncan when they got to ostagar king cailen came walking up "king cailen I did not expect" said Duncan "a royal welcome my soldier said that they saw you walking with a new recruit I take this is him" asked king cailen "that's me the new guy" said red assassin "haha a grey warden with a sense of rumour he will be well valued in our ranks" said king cailen "thanks king cailen "RED ASSASSIN WHERE ARE YOU" yelled ron walking into the ruins of ostagar "who is that a friend of yours" asked Duncan "over here you ron" called over red assassin "finally it took 2 months to find you by the way stop going into hiding after every adventure we have" yelled ron "no" said red assassin "okay" said ron "by the way Duncan that's my friend ron he would be very he would make a great grey warden" said red assassin "very well ron you are recruited to be grey warden" said Duncan while ron was walking he stopped still as a statue then fell to the floor got back up "you say what now am in" said ron

Chapter 3 into the kocari wilds

Red assassin & Ron were sent to find Alistair he was at the old temple talking to a mage the mage walk off in a pissed off mood Alistair walked up to red assassin "you know one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together" said Alistair "hmmm so can a 10 ft evil demon" replied red assassin "it's like a party we can all hold hands and sing songs that'd give the Darkspawn something to think about" said Alistair "I'd like to see darkos do that" said ron "well I don't suppose any of you are mages" asked Alistair "well ron is I'm just an assassin" explained red assassin "well a grey warden assassin & a grey warden mage that's something you don't see every day" said Alistair so the three headed off to where Duncan was Duncan told them to enter the kocari wilds to get 4 vials of Darkspawn blood & find a lost archive so they headed into the wilds but first Duncan got ser jory & daveth

Chapter 4 the wilds are big

Red assassin led through the wilds then they encountered Darkspawn but behind them appeared shadows that went inside their body's & turned into shadowspawn "well this can't be good" said red assassin red assassin & Ron charged at them then killed them easily "well let's get there blood then get the archive and leave" said ser jory "no this blood is more poisonous then Botulinum" described red assassin "well how would you know that" asked ron "it's been tainted by darkos's power" said red assassin

Chapter 5 getting the vials of blood & finding the archive & meeting Morrigan

They continued on deeper into the wilds to get the vials of blood they came to the entrance of the tower then got the vials of blood they needed from the Darkspawn but red assassin noticed a flower with a blood red centre he picked it then daveth told him that the kennel master one for a mabari war hound they went into to get the archive but it was not there then a woman called Morrigan came walking down "are you a vulture I wonder picking a mist at a corpse whose bones are long since clean or merely an intruder who have came into these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search for easy prey" asked Morrigan "well I'm an assassin who's just looking for grey warden treaties" replied red assassin "well if you want your treaties back I suggest you follow me" said Morrigan "are you sure we should follow her she looks chaisend which means others may be nearby" said Alistair "ohh you fell barbarians shall swoop down upon you" said Morrigan "yes swooping is bad" replied Alistair "wow and giving you two haven't known each other for an hour & Alistair's already giving Morrigan evil eyes" said ron "well fine you 4 can stay here I'll go" said red assassin "smart idea Alistair was being annoying any way" said Morrigan

Chapter 6 meeting flemeth then back to ostagar then the joining

Morrigan took red assassin to flemeth to get the treaties flemeth just handed them to red assassin then Morrigan was told to help red assassin out of the wilds red assassin ron Alistair daveth & ser jory finally got back to ostagar red assassin gave the wilds flower to the kennel master then they went on to the joining they all went to the old temple to begin the joining "why all these damn test haven't I earned my place" complained ser jory "maybe its tradition maybe there trying to annoy you" replied daveth "maybe ser jorys to annoying" said ron then Duncan came to commence with the joining "you have been called upon to submit yourself to the taint Alistair say the words that have been said since the first" said Duncan "join use brothers join us in the shadows where we stand & know that if you perish your sacrifice will not be forgotten" said Alistair then Duncan gave the challis to daveth he drank the Darkspawn blood then died "daveth I am sorry am but the joining is not over ser jory step forward" said Duncan "no you ask too much" coward ser jory "there is no turning back" explained Duncan then ser jory drew his blade & Duncan drew a dagger the Duncan killed ser jory "I am sorry" said Duncan as ser jory dropped to the floor then Duncan gave ron & red assassin a challis of Darkspawn blood ron drank it first "(belch) hmm not bad probably going to have horrible after taste though" said ron "hmm a grey warden comedian" said Alistair then red assassin drank the Darkspawn blood then red assassin jerked back his hair started going white & then his right forearm turned into a devil arm "makers breath Duncan what's going on" asked ron "I don't know this has never happened before" said Duncan "I got to help him" said ron but then red assassins devil arm punched ron straight into a wall but a bigger size of it punched him "what in the makers name was that" said Alistair then red assassin had a vision but not of the archdemon of darkos combined with the archdemon then red assassin fell to the floor

Chapter 7 the meeting

Red assassin jumped back up "what happened" asked red assassin "we don't know you seem to be fine" said Duncan "everyone accept for me" said ron "you two meet me & the king at the board meeting south of here" explained Duncan "well lets go ron" said red assassin "sure your arm punches me into a wall & you don't care aren't you nice" complained ron red assassin & ron ran to where the board meeting was or more like red assassin ran & ron hobbled "your fascination with the tales of the grey wardens are meaningless" said Loghain "I grow tired of your strategies Loghain the grey wardens shall be the lead and that is final" said king cailen "fine but if we all die it's your fault" replied Loghain "ah Duncan I hear that two of your grey wardens are alive I believe congratulations are in order you should be honoured to be in there ranks" said king cailen "err king cailen something strange happened with red assassin's joining" said Duncan "what's the matter Duncan he looks fine to me" replied king cailen "it's his right forearm it seems to have transformed into something strange & his hair has turned white" explained Duncan "Duncan I'm fine" said red assassin "red assassin show us your right forearm" requested king cailen "fine" replied red assassin so he showed his devil arm "extraordinaire I've never seen anything like it" said king cailen

Chapter 8 too tower of ishal

Duncan told red assassin Ron & Alistair to light the beacon at the tower of ishal so they set off but when they got there it was over run by Darkspawn when there was a load of Darkspawn red assassin drew kalasdan katana it in his left hand then ran straight into them "what in the makers name are you doing" yelled ron red assassin was stabbing them pulling them inwards then stabbing them then jumped out then flattened them with his devil arm "hmm is that it" said red assassin then a Hurlock came running up behind him then he killed it in one punch so they ran to the tower of ishal there was strangely no Darkspawn on the first floor but as they got to the second floor they were coming from every direction then they finally got to the third floor "makers breath where are they all coming from" said Alistair "stop complaining Alistair we got to light that beacon" replied red assassin "your right lets go" said Alistair so they were running through the third floor when ron heard laughing Darkspawn he sensed out the Darkspawn then killed them then red assassin & Alistair turned round they saw ron standing next to a pile of Darkspawn bodies "what" said ron red assassin shuck his head then they continued on then they finally got to the top floor then they saw an ogre eating a human then the ogre slobbered on the floor then roared then red assassin grabbed the ogre with the bigger version of his devil arm then crushed it & it's guts spewed on the floor ron & Alistair were gob smacked "lets light the beacon we surely missed the signal" said Alistair "so red assassin threw a flaming kunai in to the beacon from where loghains men were they saw the beacon light "sound the retreat" said Loghain "but ser what about the army the king" replied ser cauthrien "do as I commanded" demanded Loghain then glared at her "alright men move out all of you" said ser cauthrien

Chapter 9 kings death

Then where Duncan & the king were they were fighting side by side slaying the Darkspawn but Duncan looked up & sensed an ogre it came up behind Duncan & smacked him out of the way & grabbed king cailen roared in his face then pressed down with his thumb & king cailens blood covered his armour then the ogre tossed him aside the ogre roared up at the sky Duncan looked over at the ogre he stood up ran & drew his blades then jumped up & stabbed the ogre right in the chest 5 times & then it fell to the floor Duncan felt a pain on his side looked up at the tower then saw Darkspawn running towards him then they killed him tower red assassin ron & Alistair were being stormed by Darkspawn & were overrun they were knocked out then flemeth shape shifted into a dragon & saved them from the Darkspawn then flew back to her hut

Chapter 10 waking up in flemeths hut wait my are clothes gone

The next morning red assassin woke up in flemeths hut "Ahh your eyes finally open but last time I saw you your hair was brown & you didn't have a devil arm" said Morrigan "long story but one question where are my clothes" asked red assassin "in the trunk" explained Morrigan "okay well I'll get them & be on my way" said red assassin so he walked out & saw Ron & Alistair talking to flemeth "you your alive this can't be real the king & Duncan are dead why would Loghain do this" said Alistair "now that is a good question lad men's hearts hold shadows darker than any evil creature or should I say most men's hearts because if I understand correctly you red assassin have saved the world twice from a evil creature called darkos" explained flemeth "wait you're the one who's saved the world twice I can't believe it I thought you were only in stories but now I know your real" said Alistair "well let's leave now I think I'm getting a rash" said ron "wait before you leave there is one thing I want to give you" said flemeth Morrigan walked out of the hut "the stew is bubbling mother will we have two guests for the evening or none" asked Morrigan "the grey wardens are leaving girl & you will be joining them" said flemeth "such a shame.. What" replied Morrigan "she can come along but she better not be a nagger" said red assassin "not to look a gift horse in the mouth but isn't she an apostate" said Alistair "her magic will be useful even more than your friend Ron's magic" said flemeth "err I'm right here & my magic is more advanced then hers even more than yours flemeth" said ron "oh really lets us see If you're as good as a mage as you are confidant be ready" said flemeth she walked up to an area of grass & turned into a dragon "hmm impressive for an old woman but let's see if you can beat this" said ron then he got his staff stabbed it into the ground then shape shifted into a reaper a machine of evil but ron had master the power of the thing ron charged his beam then blasted flemeth then she flew in the air then ron shape shifted into a ice & nature dragon then ron grabbed flemeth in dragon form by the throat then breathed out ice armed with razor sharp thorns & flemeth fell back to the ground "Ahh haha that was the greatest battle of my time my lad I never thought any one could turn into a dragon" said flemeth "I learned the ways of a ultimate power of the dragon" said ron but it sounded like a demon talking "wait that's not Ron's original voice" said Alistair "I'm sorry they always seem to come into control at random times" said ron "who is they lad" asked flemeth "delmion a ice demon & nantue a nature demon" explained ron "how did these demons get inside you because they've never talked before" asked red assassin "a couple years ago where I lived the village was destroyed by these two so to save the village & return it to normal I sacrificed my life then I absorbed them into my soul" explained ron "but sacrifice means giving it up so wouldn't you be dead" asked red assassin "not exactly I absorbed them but as they were absorbed they still wanted to live so they gave me part of their live energy so I owe them my live" explained ron "so your an abomination" asked Alistair "I guess you could say that" replied ron "die mother F*****" yelled Alistair then red assassin punched him across the face "okay I won't kill him" said Alistair "well were off" said ron "good bye mother do remember the bubbling stew I would hate to return to burned down..." said Morrigan then the hut burnt down "SH**" said Morrigan while smacking her fore head

Chapter 11 meeting my dog then to Lothering & meeting Wrex Leliana & sten

After leaving the wilds they ran in to some Darkspawn then they saw a dog helping them after fighting of the Darkspawn the dog came up to them & panted heavily "hmm you look like the dog I helped back in ostagar" said red assassin dog barks (translation no SH** Sherlock) "well he can come along" said red assassin dog barks happily (translation yay I have master again) "I'll call you rhade" said red assassin dog barks happily (translation that'll work) call so they continued on to Lothering when they got in there was a big commotion "what's every one fussing about" asked ron they walked over & there was a templar covered in blood & could hardly breathe he looked up at red assassin "you.. Can you get ... of this thing outside the... village" asked the templar then he died the knight commander came running out "andrastes flaming sword what is going on oh maker what happened here" yelled the knight commander "he said something outside the village killed him" said a villager "you your grey wardens can you get rid of this thing" asked the knight commander "I'll see what I can do" said red assassin so they ran to the out skirts of the village "ha die you sodding bast**** go to hell" yelled Wrex "he seemed to have a strange type of gun he had been killing off these wolfs that were attacking him "oh more things to be slain prepare to die" yelled Wrex he shot his gun at red assassin then red assassin went running into Wrex & knocked him down then Wrex kicked him off then they fought one on one "draw that thing & let's see what it can do" said red assassin after a couple minutes red assassin finally got Wrex to give "well I haven't seen fighting like that since me & drew Sheppard defeated the reapers" said Wrex red assassin help him up "well there's no way to meet someone then a good bloody fight anyway I am Wrex a Krogan of Tuchanka I've been thrown back in time from the year 2157 to 1607" explained Wrex "so you've been sent through time 564 years ago strange" said ron "what are you part selereian" asked Wrex "what in the makers name is a selereian "asked ron "what's the maker" asked Wrex "hmm I like him he's cool" said ron "well looks like if got two options follow you or just blow the hell out of whatever attacks me" said Wrex "you're welcome to come with use" said red assassin "alright so what should I call you red hood" asked Wrex "just call me red assassin the green haired dude is called ron the woman who's dark & mysterious is Morrigan the whitey blonde haired dude is Alistair & the dog is called rhade" said red assassin "okay I'm sure I can remember you're names Alistair red assassin ron Morrigan & rhade" said wrex so they headed off into the tavern in Lothering "look alive men we seem to have been blessed" said loghains commander "didn't we spend all morning asking about a man of this description" said one of loghains soldiers "it seems we were lied to" said loghains commander "gentle men surely these a just innocent souls seeking refuge" said Leliana "there more than that now get out of my way sister or you will die with them" said loghains "hey I got an idea can we talk this out over a pie" said ron "I like the way you think" said Wrex "to arms men" said loghains commander "right let's make this quick" said one of loghains soldiers red assassin took out his chain of destiny "time freeze" said red assassin then everyone froze stepped out of the way clicked his fingers & everything was unfrozen they took them down easily "alright we surrender" coward loghains commander "good they've learned their lesson & we can all stop fighting now" said Leliana "they can run back to Loghain but take a message" said red assassin "what do you wish to tell him" asked loghains commander "his heads going to roll for what he's done" said red assassin "I'll tell him thank you for spearing my live" said loghains commander "I am happy you showed them mercy I haven't introduced myself I am Leliana a lay sister here in the chantey or I was" explained Leliana "I'm red assassin" said red assassin "that's more of a title then a name what's your real name" asked Leliana "that's for me to know and you to find out" replied red assassin "ah well I'll find out some way or another those men said you were a grey warden you are to defend against the blight that's why I'm coming along" said Leliana "well you can come along if you wish" said red assassin "so you believe me oh that's wonderful I knew we crossed paths for some reason" said Leliana "maybe your skull was cracked more than mother thought" said Morrigan "& maybe you're as whiney as Alistair" replied red assassin so they set off put then they saw a tall man in a cage so they went over to him "be gone human I will not entertain you" said sten "who are you" asked red assassin "I am sten of the berasard vanguard of the quinari people" explained sten "I'm red assassin pleased to meet you" said red assassin "you mock me or you show manners I am yet to encounter with your people but it matters little now I will be for the Darkspawn" said sten "I am in need of your help I need to defend against the blight" said red assassin "the blight you're a grey warden" asked sten "yes" replied red assassin "so you want me to help you may as well leave me to my fate" said sten "very well" said red assassin "wait I can get those locks off" said Wrex then he blasted the locks everyone in the party stepped back & sten just watched "then I will follow you into battle" said sten "good to have you along sten" said red assassin they headed out of Lothering then saw two dwarves being attacked by Darkspawn then a Hurlock alpha was about to kill sandal red assassin jumped up grabbed it with his demon arm then killed it then killed off the others "thank you ser I'm much obliged" said bodahn "thank you for saving my son with that fancy trick you did can you tell us where your off to maybe we're going the same way" asked bodahn "stopping a blight" said red assassin "a blight well you'll need supplies for that won't you" asked bodahn "well you can come along if you like" replied red assassin "that's wonderful say thank you to the nice man sandal" said bodahn "thank you ser" said sandal "well my lad let's get this mess cleaned up" said bodahn so they all went though the banorn & camped for the night bloody hell this was along chapter

Chapter 12 at camp & talking to Leliana

When red assassin got to camp he had a dream of the archdemon then he woke up "bad dreams huh" asked Alistair "more dreams of some mother F***ing dragon" said red assassin "well that's one way to describe the arch demon the arch demon it talks to the horde but I think there's something else working with the archdemon" replied Alistair "I'm not sure but thanks Alistair" replied red assassin "that's what I'm here for to deliver unpleasant news & witty one liners well we better get going" said Alistair "okay" said red assassin before leaving red assassin decided to talk to Leliana "can I ask a question" said Leliana "go ahead" replied red assassin "you seem familiar like if heard of you or met you some where before" said Leliana "well if we had met I would have remembered you" replied red assassin "in what aspect of remembering me" asked Leliana "a beautiful bard" replied red assassin "you think I'm beautiful that's.. Nice to hear any way back on to the subject are you thee red assassin who went into the jaws of hell to stop the demon darkos" said Leliana "looks like someone's done their homework I am that very red assassin" said red assassin "(gasp) holy maker I didn't think you were real & a legend thinks I'm beautiful & that means that the green haired man is ron & wait wasn't there someone else with you called maharu you three are legends" said Leliana "hmm legends I like the sound of that" said red assassin "any way now that I truly know who you are this should be interesting" replied Leliana

Chapter 13 a golem control rod

While red assassin was travelling around with Leliana Wrex & Ron they came to sulchers pass where a merchant called Felix "hello stranger maybe you can help me" asked Felix "what do you need help with" asked red assassin "I have a control rod for golem I thought it could be worth something but turns out it's not even worth a copper" explained Felix "I could take it off your hands" said red assassin "you can have it the activation phrase is dulef harn" said Felix then he ran off

Chapter 14 the golem in honleath

Then the four headed to honleath but when they got there it turned out the place was overrun by Darkspawn the villagers were running out of the village but it wasn't just Darkspawn there was Shadowspawn as well "I got this red assassin jumped in front of the shadowspawn taking their heads off then Wrex blasted his gun at one of the shadowspawn which drew it's attention but the blasted went straight through then red assassin saw it going for him then slashed it up the back "wrex blast at the Darkspawn not the shadowspawn" said red assassin "got it" said Wrex so after the battle they continued on red assassin saw the golem after going up the hill & after killing Darkspawn red assassin walked up to the golem "it looks like a golem doesn't it" said Leliana "no S*** Sherlock" said Ron red assassin spoke the activation phrase but nothing happened "so they went into willhelms cellar & found even more Darkspawn "how many mother F***ing Darkspawn are in this village" yelled ron after killing the Darkspawn they got further into the cellar to see these villagers behind a magic barrier surrounded by Darkspawn red assassin Leliana Wrex & ron killed all the Darkspawn then the person who erected the barrier took it down & told red assassin to get the activation phrase from him he had to save his daughter amalia so they went far down into the cellar so when they found amalia she was with some creepy looking cat "oh look kitty someone's come to play" said amalia "amalia your dad is waiting" said red assassin "but I don't want to leave" said amalia "nothing you say will persuade her to go with you" said the cat "what the F***" said ron "the cat talks what's next raining rhinos" said red assassin "talking is easy but I would rather get out of here then talk" said the cat "what do you mean get out of here" said ron "I am trapped by the magical barrier let me have the girl & no one will be hurt" said the cat "well no one but the girl gets hurt" said Wrex "you won't have her" said red assassin "then I will take her by force" said the cat & for people who haven't played the downloadable content stone prisoner the following does not happen the cat started floating to take amalia but red assassin drew his chain of destiny & the cat was revealed to be a desire demon then amalia turned back to normal then everyone but red assassin was put unconscious then red assassin killed the desire demon in one punch with his mega sized demon arm everyone woke up & amalia ran back to her father then they went up now where back to the way Bioware made the downloadable content "you found her well the command phrase is dulan harn good luck with that murdering piece of rock" said amalias dad so they went back out to were shale was red assassin held up the control rod "dulan harn" said red assassin then shale cracked her neck stretched side to side then cracked her arms "I knew the day would come when someone would find the control rod and not a mage this time probably stumbled upon by accident typical" said shale "I didn't stumble upon it by accident" said red assassin "no matter but something's different I don't feel the leash of the control rod go on command me to do something" said shale "all right dance like a chicken" said red assassin "I have no desire to follow out it's command so the rod is broken" said shale "oh good this piece of S*** was getting heavy" said ron "so to roads lye in front of me go with it or make my own path" said shale "you can come with use if you want" said red assassin "well I will go with it then" said shale "are you going to keep on calling me it" asked red assassin "maybe" said shale "well I'm red assassin" said red assassin "this should be interesting" said shale so they went out of the village but before they left shale decided to kill a chicken then red assassin turned around to see shale standing beside a puddle of chicken then she shrugged her shoulders so they left

Chapter 15 Destruction of orzammar Wrex meets an old comrade

went to orzammar but when they got there they was saw a man trying to get in & a dwarf telling him there was an ancient evil in the city so red assassin said he would help but when they got in there was shadows destroying the city a dwarf yelled that it was the end "okay guys I'm going to have to give you the bits of the power of the kalasdan katana" said red assassin so he transferred some of the energy to Wrex's gun then lelianas longbow & rons staff "right let's send these's BAS**** to hell" said reed assassin so they charged into the city killing the shadows but when they got to the commons Wrex saw Shepards girl friend Miranda "dang she's hot" said ron "she has a boyfriend" said Wrex "damn wait how do you know" said ron "she must have been sent through the time vortex as well" said Wrex "okay let's just help 100's are coming" said red assassin after the fighting was over a shadow tried to surprise attack Miranda Wrex passed red assassin his gun then shot the shadow saving Miranda's live "thanks for that let me guess if they get you your turned into one of them" asked Miranda "pretty much" said red assassin "well I'm Miranda & what's your name" asked Miranda "well I'm red assassin Wrex said he knew you" said red assassin "Ahh seems I wasn't the only one sent through time vortex good to see you again Wrex" said Miranda "same to you Miranda" said Wrex "right let's get going" said red assassin "agreed let's teach these BAS***** a lesson" said Miranda so they went to dust town "holy BULLS***" said ron there were too many to fight a shadow came running for Leliana she didn't draw her bow in time but luckily red assassin killed the shadow so they cleared out dust town then went to diamond quarter there wasn't as many there but it was pretty easy to clear them out all the shadow's out of orzammar & harrowmont told them they were coming from the deep roads so they went to the deep roads "wait red hood blue pant's you're the warden how about we work together to kill these shadows" said Oghren "well were going to need help" said red assassin "well sod the talking let's kill them all" said Oghren so they went into the deep roads they were in caridins cross the place was crawling with Darkspawn & shadows "makers breath how many are there of these things" said Leliana after battling them off they continued on they finally got past caridins cross & into ortan thaig but while adventuring around they heard a dwarf talking about branka & what she's done then they met her she was called hespith but when she saw them she ran they followed her but she got away "she's good" said ron then they heard a ogre roar but it didn't sound like an ordinary ogre "holy S***" said ron the ogre's had been taken over by the shadows "guys I'm gonna need the bit's of kalasdan back for a bit" said red assassin so the kalasdan katana was restored to full power then red assassin slashed at the shadow ogres then they fell over & red assassin chopped their heads off then they came to a locked door "hey how about me & Miranda blow this door up" said Wrex "go ahead" said red assassin so they blasted off the door & continued on

Chapter 16 Broodmother

As they got to the end of the ortan thaig they came face to face with a Broodmother "what is that thing" said Miranda "I have no idea but let's kill it because it may think were launch" said ron then a tentacle grabbed Miranda & threw her into ron knocking them both back & knocked them out then Wrex was grabbed by the leg & thrown into Leliana & were both knocked out so red assassin had to fight solo against the Broodmother then red assassin's eyes glowed red "you harm my friends & your life end's today prepare to die" said red assassin then red assassin walked up to it the tentacles tried to stop red assassin but slashed them down then grabbed the Broodmother with his demon arm & Leliana was half conscious & saw red assassin's demon arm rip the Broodmother in half then fell unconscious

Chapter 17 the dead trenches

After the four who were knocked out regained consciousness they headed on forward through the dead trenches but when they got there the archdemon landed on the bridge & darkos was there as well commanding the shadow's & the archdemon was commanding the Darkspawn then the archdemon flew off & darkos teleported out of the dead trenches they continue through the dead trenches then they had to fight more Darkspawn & shadow's wow there are a lot here they got rid of all of them & continued on through the dead trenches there was no big battle man orzammar is the dullest part of the storey orzammar makes school sound better any way I'm just going on to next chapter

Chapter 18 the anvil of the void

After getting out of the dead trenches they came to the anvil of the void then they found a paragon called branka "well shave my back & call me & elf branka is that you" said Oghren "alright I'll do that when we get back to camp" said ron so branka was rambling on about the anvil so they just continued on then they came to a thing with four face's then sprit's were shot out of its multiple eye's then red assassin blasted the stone thing with is kalasdan katana which destroyed it easily "he make's fighting look easy" said Wrex "I know but he seems familiar doesn't he Wrex" said Miranda "I don't remember people for long" said Wrex "yet you remember Sheppard" said Miranda "he was the hero of Tuchanka" said Wrex "look I'm just pointing out both him & Sheppard have white hair & a demented arm" said Miranda "so what your saying is you're going out with someone who's 582 years old" said Wrex "no & how did you get so good at maths" said Miranda "doesn't matter" said Wrex "okay" said Miranda

Chapter 19 Darkos again finding Sheppard

when they got to the end of the anvil of the void they saw golem's lying on the floor then they saw cariden fighting darkos then Caridin was knocked down & darkos turned around & saw red assassin "I was hoping your death to be in a soul sucking place like the void" said darkos "ether way you kill my family I take your life" said red assassin "well you kill me so does this person called Sheppard" said darkos "commander Sheppard" said Miranda "take one more step & he becomes a shadow" warned darkos "what do you want anyway" said red assassin "I'll fight you one on one & just to make sure your companions don't help" said darkos then all red assassins companions fell unconscious then he erected barrier "now this is where your corpse will lie" said darkos then they went into battle darkos lifted his sword in the air then jabbed it into the ground then black flame's came charging towards red assassin then red assassin jumped into the air then stabbed darkos in his chest I would say heart but he doesn't have one well back on to the story then darkos fell to the floor "I won't die here the reaper's will take ferelden & me the reaper's & the archdemon will take this pathetic ball of dust" said darkos then he disappeared red assassin went over to Sheppard "hey you okay" said red assassin "yeah am okay" said Sheppard "ah you sure my katanas got healing magic" said red assassin "go on then use this healing magic" replied Sheppard then red assassin drew his sword healing Sheppard "wow I feel 100 times better" said Sheppard after a while Caridin & red assassins companion's regained consciousness "Miranda are you okay" said Sheppard Miranda jumped up & hugged Sheppard "I thought we had lost you" said Miranda "hey what about me I don't get a hug" said Wrex "well someone's became a big softy" said multiple time's" said Caridin "yep that's me" said red assassin "will you do me a favour & I will repay you greatly" said Caridin "what is it destroy the anvil" said Caridin "wait before you do something stupid I should tell you that orzammar need's a new king & they wanted the crown forged by a paragon" said Oghren "very well I will make a crown for the next king" said Caridin "then I will destroy the anvil" said red assassin "NO" yelled branka "branka look at what this place has done to you" said Oghren "I need the anvil" said branka "you will you fight for the anvil as you fight for revenge of darkos" asked Branka then she held up a golem control rod "a control rod stop her now assassin" said Caridin then red assassin grabbed a controlled golem & threw it at branka then he ran up & hit her in to the air with his demon arm "Leliana soot an arrow now" said red assassin then an arrow went straight into Branka's heart & she was stuck at the top of the roof "best shot I've bloody seen" said red assassin "another life lost to my creation I will forge the crown now" said Caridin then he forged the crown with a tiny hammer red assassin kept his end of the deal to destroy the anvil he drew his katana then destroyed it "as I said you would be greatly rewarded there is a chest back down there may you always find your way in the dark" said Caridin then he fell into the lava then red assassin went down to chest opened it & found a turbo sword "what is this thing" asked red assassin "that's a turbo sword only one was maid & that is right in your hand" said Miranda "then this should really kick some ass" said red assassin he revved the handle which had an engine inside it which charged the sword "awesome" said ron

Chapter 20 back to orzammar crowning king

They travelled back to orzammar when they got back all the dwarves were cheering for them for riding the shadow's "hey orzammar's savoir has something to say" said ron "I've got a crown forged by Caridin who is apparently a paragon & he chose me to crown your new king" said red assassin so they went to the assembly & everyone was ranting about who should be king "I think we should put the matter to a vote" said a deshyer "I don't think that will be necessary" said red assassin then showed the crown to the assembly "this crown was forged by a paragon Caridin in his final moment's" said Oghren "this is of paragon make tell us who did Caridin chose" asked the caller of the assembly he told me to chose & I pick lord pyral harrowmont" said red assassin "I am quite surprised you picked me because we barley know each other & you picked me without even considering me I'm surprised" said harrowmont then harrowmont walked down & received the crown "no I will not abide by this" said bhelen "you have lost bhelen stand down" said the speaker of the assembly then everyone went into a battle red assassin charged his turbo sword then bhelen came running at him then red assassin cut him into two then everything calmed down & red assassin & his friends left orzammar & back to camp

Chapter 21 back in camp talking to Leliana again

Red assassin & his friends decided to camp for the night red assassin went into his tent then Leliana walks in "can I ask another question" asked Leliana "what is it about" asked red assassin "what is your opinion ...love" asked Leliana "bizarre question" said Leliana "well cover question got screwed I'm just going to say that I well hmm oh look at me rambling on like some half-witted idiot" said Leliana "you're not an half witted idiot Leliana but I've always wanted to be more than friends" said red assassin "really no one told me you felt the same way then not have the curtsy to inform me you made me say all thoughs things why couldn't you have said them first oh you oh how very awkward" asked Leliana "well that's me am just a terrible person" replied red assassin "(_clear throat)_ well yes b-but don't question me I am a woman & I deserve the right to be inconsistent oh chivalry is so dead making the lady spill her guts like that" said Leliana then red assassin just kissed her then ron stuck his head in the tent "hey red assassin you got to see(_gob-smacked face)_ I'm going to pretend I didn't see that" said Ron "that was a nice way of telling me to shut up" said Leliana "I can be nice" said red assassin "well let's go kill some shadow's & decapitate darkspawns head's" said Leliana

Chapter 22 Zevran

Over time Loghain had been looking for an assassin to kill the grey wardens & while red assassin was on the road he came across the assassin Loghain hired then a tree fell down "the grey warden die's here "yelled Zevran red assassin fought off Zevran then Zevran fell to the floor then they took care of the other's red assassin walked up to Zevran then he woke up "hmm what ohh I thought I would wake up dead or not at all so to speak" said Zevran "I've found out what to do with you" replied red assassin "ohh so quickly but wait I have a proposal I swear an oath to help you against the blight this I swear" said Zevran fair enough but if you double cross me your head role's" said red assassin "that's great info for anyone" replied Zevran

Chapter 23 to the S*** hole of magi I mean the circle of magi

Red assassin ron wrex Miranda & Leliana went to the S*** hole of magi I mean the circle of magi "should I just mention that tower looks like a giant bone" said ron "wait I know a quick way to the top of the circle a giant catapult" said ron "& where is this giant catapult" asked Miranda "behind these bushes" said ron then he loaded himself in the catapult then he was shot up to the middle of the circle well not exactly the top but this is close enough then everyone else was catapulted up to the middle of the circle they travelled on up to the top but half way there they found an abomination who had been putting mage's into the fade "Ahh more to go to the fade" said the abomination the abomination was about to send them into the fade but red assassin punched it into a statue with his devil arm then stabbed it in the chest to make sure it was dead "hey this is the litany of andrala maybe we can use it against these abomination's" said ron they continued on to the top then they found a templar in a magical cage "oh look it's the templar Cullen finally getting what he deserves hmm" said delmion "you you're that blighted green haired BAS*** possessed by two demon's who almost slaughtered the whole tower" yelled Cullen "we will take your live if you don't keep your mouth shut" said nantue "kill me if you like it's all you demon's do" said Cullen "and the reason why we kill you damn templar's is because you kill the mage's & I will happily take your bloody soul" said delmion then he drained away Cullen's soul "no this can't be happening" said Cullen his body started withering away until there was just a skeleton left then ron came back into power "gaaa why can't you to just stay in your place" yelled ron "master we are sorry but he needed to die" said delmion & nantue "let's move on" said red assassin they went up to see a mage called uldred who was turning mage's in to abominations against their own will "well uldred long time no see & by that I mean shut you're F***ING trap & die" said ron "if that is what you want I will destroy you" yelled uldred then he turned into pride demon then red assassin grabbed him with his demon arm crushed all the abomination's with uldred then tossed him out the window & Leliana shot an arrow to uldreds head & he sank like a rock in lake Calanard "that was easy" said red assassin "oh maker I'm too old for this but how did you get up here so quickly" asked Irving "A giant catapult" said ron "Ahh how are you with delmion & nantue" asked Irving "I'm fine" replied ron then they went back down then found a barrier then ron dispelled it "oh S*** wyne" said ron "ron get back here" yelled Sheppard & red assassin "alright I'm here" said ron "oh it's the green haired fool who almost killed me" said wyne "well we will be down stair's" said ron "wyne would you like to assist the grey warden's" asked irving "if they are in need of help I will help" said wyne "welcome aboard then" said red assassin they came to a giant door & Sheppard blasted it down then they meet knight commander Gregor "Irving how did you escape the abomination's" asked Gregor "I had some help" said Irving "thank you stranger's is there anything I can do to repay you" asked Gregor "I need help against the blight" said red assassin "then the mage's will help you against the blight we templar's need to stay & restore what was lost of the circle" said Gregor "fair enough" said red assassin

Chapter 24 devil arms awakening

Red assassin & his friends decided to camp for the night but when everyone had gone to sleep apparently Sheppard & Miranda sleep in the same tent I think I know what they do in there but red assassins devil arm started glowing brighter than burning magnesium then he collapsed on the floor & he was in the fade he was standing in front of the saladon castle from red assassin adventures then he was transported to the realm of astral chaos where he fought darkos but this time the devil arm took control he turned dark red had two devil arms & he was a full devil "I will kill you here red assassin" said darkos inside his dark mecha dragon "he tried to draw his kalasdan katana but it wasn't there "I'll kill you the same way I killed thoughs damned shadow's" said red assassin then he flew in the air punched the dark mecha dragon & tossed it into the platform then tour the dark mecha dragon open & ripped off Darkos's head then Leliana woke him up & his devil arm stopped glowing "red assassin are you okay" asked Leliana "what happened I was in the realm of astral chaos & now I'm.." said red assassin "back in camp & why was your arm glowing is there something you're not telling me" asked Leliana "well when I was taking my joining my right forearm turned into a devil arm" explained red assassin "how did this happen ron & Alistair don't have devil arms so why only you" asked Leliana "I don't know but I'm guessing you think I'm some sort of demon & you don't want anything to do with me now" said red assassin "devil arm or no devil arm I still love you" explained Leliana "thank you Leliana" replied red assassin "I knew there was something special about you when we met" said Leliana & Sheppard & Miranda were looking from a distance "why are you two so much alike" asked Miranda "I don't know were probably the same person" said Sheppard "true but your name's drew & no one may ever know his real name" said Miranda "too true" replied Sheppard "any way I'm going to sleep" said Miranda "sleep well Miranda" replied Sheppard

Chapter 25 to the brecilian forest

After camping for the night they went south to the brecilian forest "halt stranger the dales have camped in this spot" said a dailish guard "Ahh dailish elves I've been looking for your camp actually" said red assassin "why would you want to find the dailish elves" asked a dailish guard "I'm a grey warden & I need to tal to your keeper about getting help against the blight" explained red assassin "well follow me just remember our arrows are still trained on you" explained the dailish guard so red assassin Leliana shale & rhade went to talk to zathrien the dailish keeper "oh great it's a whole colony" complained shale dog bark's (anyone know where I can piss) "and a hound among why have you brought them to me" asked zathrien "he says he's a grey warden" explained the dailish guard "well maybe you could help us with a problem" asked zathrien "what is it" asked red assassin "you see were not at our best because of these werewolves" said zathrien "I'll see what I can do" replied red assassin so they went into the brecilian forest then came across some werewolves then they quickly killed them "well that was easy" said Leliana "yeah a little too easy let's carry on" replied red assassin so they came to a waterfall then a werewolf called swiftrunner & two other's came running out "the watch wolves have spoken truly" said swiftrunner & now he just gonna be yakking on about zathrien & the curse he should be called Swiftyakker so Swiftyakker & the two other werewolves ran off & then red assassin went to the heart of the forest & found a smoke barrier he walked through the barrier & was on the other side "come on guy's" yelled red assassin he passed his chain of destiny to shale se walked through the too Leliana & the dog whore it like he was some sought of mabari rap artist dog bark's (translation F*** you I don't care if I look stupid am a dog you don't know what am saying) so they travelled through & yet again saw Swiftyakker & the two other werewolves then they started fighting & after the fight wither fang jumped down & attacked then they went into the ruins they were going through the ruins then came face to face with a mother F***ING dragon then red assassin glared at the dragon the dragon snarled & glared back then red assassin glared straight in its eye's & put his hands on his katana & then it flew off then Wrex & ron came running down the stairs "sorry were late we had trouble getting past the elves" explained ron so they all went into the lower part's of the ruins then after searching around a bit they finally found the entrance to the lair of the werewolves then they jumped in

Chapter 26 the lady of the forest killing the dailish elves

When they got in they got a very unpleasant welcome attacked by shadow wolves quickly killed them then they got further down & met the gate keeper who took them to Swiftyakker & the lady of the forest "welcome mortal" said the lady of the forest "my lady should we trust this human" asked Swiftyakker "we are not like the dales we do not hate the human's because when you were cursed you were a human I'm sure there are things that zathrien has not told you" explained the lady of the forest "I knew he wasn't telling the truth" said shale "well people who lie don't deserve my mercy" said red assassin "it's true we attacked the dale's because we seek a cure for the curse" said the lady of the forest "well there are two paths in front of you it would seem kill the lying dale's or go with the more powerful more deadly were wolves I'm voting werewolves" said ron "I'm going with Ron's vote" said Wrex "Hmm killing squishy fleshy elf's sound's fun plus they remind me of pigeons" said shale "well I'll go with whatever red assassin say's" said Leliana "then the dailish die" said red assassin "you would attack the dailish" asked the lady of the forest "sure the werewolves seem more helpful then these lying elves" said red assassin "then we attack they are weak with the curse" yelled Swiftyakker then they got to the dailish camp "you would dare side with these savage's" said zathrien "well I'm not siding with a liar" said red assassin "than you will die with them" yelled zathrien then red assassin punched him with his devil arm into then he went straight into a pillar & it collapsed which killed zathrien "ATTACK" yelled Swiftyakker then they attacked & kill all the dailish every last one of them & after the fight Swiftyakker was talking to the lady of the forest "we will never be free of the curse now" said Swiftyakker "I'll find a cure for this curse" said red assassin "thank you mortal we will help you against the blight" said the lady of the forest

Chapter 27 lelianas song Darkspawn ambush

Red assassin camped for the night & talked to Leliana "after are encounter with the dales I was reminded of a song that my mother sang to me" said Leliana "that's nice" said red assassin "I will sing It for you" said Leliana here's the URL for the song .com/watch?v=EAANKFPchtA after the song everyone went to sleep but then they were ambushed by shrieks red assassin & his friends quickly killed them "wow this is more exciting then fighting the reaper's & taking earth back" said Miranda " yeah that was quite an adventure" replied Sheppard

Chapter 28 too redcliffe

After camping red assassin Sheppard Zevran & Miranda all went to the final place they needed to go redcliffe to get arl eamon's help against the blight but when they got there they heard the village was under siege by walking corpses they met a man called Tomas he saw red assassin's devil arm drew his short bow & red assassin punched him sending him flying into the wooden gate's smashing them down then they continued into The village & into the chantry to talk to Bann teagan Bann teagan asked for their help against the walking corpse's so red assassin agreed to help them he went to Murdock he told them to go to the blacksmithy he walked up to the door & it was locked Owen told him to go away so red assassin punched the door & it went flying into a wall "holy S***" said Zevran "look I don't want any trouble" said Owen "if your smith can you make armour for the militia" asked red assassin "why should I make armour for them Murdock said he would find my girl valaina yet he didn't even try" said Owen "then I'll see if I can find her for you if you make equipment for the militia" said red assassin "hmm fine but if we don't survive the night well I don't care" said Owen so red assassin walked out told Murdock that Owen was working on the armour & weapon's so Murdock told him to go to ser Perth so they went to talk to ser Perth & he asked for holy protection but instead they waited until night fall

Chapter 29 the battle at night fall

So they waited until night fall then the walking corpses came running out of the castle in green smoke "for arl eamon" yelled ser Perth they charged they get on coming then red assassin got pissed off then punched them all with his mega sized devil arm "that's gonna leave a big blood stain" said Zevran then a militia told them that the creature's were attacking from the lake so they ran down to the lake to fight them off then there was this shadow mage "well that's new" said red assassin then it jabbed it's staff into the ground & all the walking corpse's were drawn to it like a magnet then he turned into a half shadow half undead dragon "this village will bow to my power" roared the shadow mage it killed all the militia & knocked out Miranda Zevran & Sheppard red assassin was the last one standing "looks like your all alone you pathetic worm I will take you just as I will take this village" roared the shadow mage then thunder rumbled louder than a volcano then lightning struck down on to red assassin & his devil armed glowed & he turned into his devil form "your corpse will be burned into the floor you despicable son of a bitch" yelled red assassin (devil form) he flew up then the shadow mage dragon went into an all caps rage & red assassin was dodging every attack then red assassin grabbed it with his two mega sized devil arms then smashed it into the tavern then red assassin summoned a super strong ball of energy then blasted it at the shadow mage dragon & it turned into a big cloud of dust then he fell back to the ground & went back to normal

Chapter 30 day rises almost everyone's alive to redcliffe castle

After the night Miranda Zevran & Sheppard had regained consciousness & Bann teagan was going on about whom they lost & then after that they went to redcliffe castle but before that an orlesian woman called lady isolde told teagan about Connor being possessed by a demon & she asked teagan to go alone then they went through a secret passage in the mill when they got down they were in the dungeons & saved a mage called jowan then he told them what happened about how he poisoned the arl & that Loghain hired him to do it & how the orlesian bitch lady isolde had him tortured after that they went into the castle courtyard to find walking corpses & a reverent they killed them all off & went into the castle they came to the door to the main chamber's but it was locked they looked for another way around then they found valaina the smiths daughter told her to go through the secret passage through the mill after searching around they found all the door's to the main chamber were locked so red assassin punched the door they found first down "I've got to get one of thoughs" said Zevran they walked in to see teagan acting Like a complete idiot Connor was going on & on about his demon army & frankly red assassin & his friends didn't give a flying F*** about what he was saying then he ran off & fought teagan & the guards after defeating them all teagan told them they needed to get into then fade to fight the demon "ohh andrastes A$$ I'll do it" offered kalasdan katana "it's ether Oghrens ale breath is getting to my head or that katana just talked" said Miranda "ohh yeah he talks he's been able to talk since he was made" said red assassin so kalasdan katana battled the demon in the fade it took a while but the demon was finally gone "okay that is the last time I go into fade it's so cold there" said kalasdan katana then teagan said they would need the urn of sacred ashes to save eamon so red assassin said he would search for it teagan told him that they could get help from brother genetivi in Denerim

Chapter 31 to haven & fighting sten

Red assassin Ron shale & Leliana set out to genitives house in Denerim they met a guy called welon they tried to get into the back room but welon stopped them & he turned out to be a poser so they killed him got genitives research which told them to go to a place called haven they travelled there with sten ron & Zevran but when they got there sten was not happy "interesting plan you plan to go south & attack the arch demon from the rear" said sten "no we're here for the urn of sacred ashes" replied red assassin "not anymore I am taking command" said sten "not a chance" replied red assassin "prepare yourself warden" said sten then they battled & red assassin used his demon arm grabbed him by the leg & slammed him into the mountain & then smashed him back on the floor "know your place quinari" said red assassin

Chapter 32 finding genetivi

After they had battled red assassin Ron Zevran & sten went to the chantry "wait am sensing mage inside lets be careful" said Ron when they got in there they saw a mage called emric reciting the chant they found that strange because all mages are against the chantry emric saw them as a threat & all of them attacked red assassin & his friends killed them all ron took emric's necklace they found a secret door & found genetivi he told them about the mountain & the necklace that emric had so ron showed the necklace & genetivi red assassin & hid friends went off to the mountain & it was like a winter wonder land in the caverns of the mountains they came to a locked door that needed a key "wait I have an excellent plan" said ron he pulled out a thin pointed saw then sawed his way through the door "how long have you been carrying that for" asked Zevran "long enough it seems" replied ron they ran through & sore a brazier then another locked door "ohh F*** with these locked doors" yelled ron but instead of a saw he pulled out a MOTHERF***ing missile launcher "balls" said red assassin ron fired the missile at the door "why couldn't he have just used the saw again" asked Zevran "it's ron" replied red assassin they continued through the door "has anyone else noticed the strange lack of enemies" asked Zevran then a cultist assassin snuck up behind him & kidnapped him he mumbled help "wait where'd Zevran go" asked ron "holy balls" mumbled ron as he was also kidnapped then when red assassin & sten were half way through a cultist Reaver whacked a sledge hammer over stens head that knocked him out then was Qunarinapped after looking around a bit red assassin turned around to see a whole load of cultist's he rose his demon arm it went mega sized & punched every cultist "when will they learn guys...guys where are you balls" said red assassin he went up the only passage he Hadn't been up it took a while but he came to find the cultist leader kolgrim "stop you will do no more you have slandered the blood of the faithful & slaughtered our young you will tell us now why you have done this or your friends will suffer for it" demanded kolgrim "how about I kill you & tell you later" replied red assassin "to arms my brethren andrastes will grant us victory" yelled kolgrim "don't count on it" said red assassin he flipped over kolgrim stabbed him in the back blasted two hidden daggers at the cultist mages kolgrim got back up then red assassin turned around & took off his head "are you guys alright" asked red assassin "kidnapped saved by an assassin sounds like a Wednesday" said Zevran "well saved my A$$ & I could have been killed defiantly sounds like a Wednesday" said ron "well beside's the jokers I am fine" replied sten

Chapter 33 BALLS

They went out on to the mountains peak "hey why do you think there's a gong out here" asked ron then ron tripped & face planted into the gong "are you okay" asked red assassin "well turns out the gong does nothi... HIGH DRAGON BALLS possum mode activate" said Ron then he faked to be dead "ron it's not working we have to fight the high dragon" said red assassin "Zevran draw its attention towards you" yelled red assassin "well I do that to all the women on Sunday" said Zevran the high dragon faced towards Zevran the high dragons tail went down red assassin ran up on to its back then the high dragon flew up in the air "HOLY S*** YAHoooo" yelled red assassin "ron use your missile launcher & fire It at the dragon now" said sten ron armed it "aim fire" yelled ron then as the missile was a few inches away from the high dragon red assassin pulled up & the missile hit the high dragon in the chest red assassin had a few seconds to jump he jumped off the high dragon diving through the air & landed safely on the ground "ron that was the craziest thing you could have done & it was heroic at the same time" said red assassin "well I'm the second one of us to take down a powerful dragon" said ron well let's get some of the sacred ashes & go" said red assassin (me: I wish it was that easy on the game)

Chapter 34 Ron takes the urn of sacred ashes

They went inside the gauntlet when they got in they met a spirit called the guardian "I bid you welcome pilgrim you have come to respect the urn" asked the guardian "I just need some ashes for the arl of redcliffe now stand aside" said red assassin "you I cannot retrieve anything of your past" said the guardian "you ron cursed by the twin demons & they are your very life source now your village was destroyed by them & yet you keep them within you why" asked the guardian "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP" yelled ron then he went babbling on about sten & zevrans past then they were let through they had to talk to these spirits to get through the door they all spoke in riddles red assassin was able to solve them easily then when they went through the door red assassin saw his dad "Ahh my son it has been so long I've forgotten your name I'm pretty sure you've forgotten mine to" said dace "this is low guardian I know he's not real I'll kill you for this" yelled red assassin then the image of his dad disappeared they went through to fight there shadows "get out of my way" yelled red assassin slaying all of them in one swing of his blade they came to a caesium red assassin made a light bridge out of the power of the kalasdan katana walked across then there was a wall of fire red assassin extinguished the fire & walked up to the urn "armed & armoured you have tried to approach the urn of sacred ashes why have you committed this unforgivable sin" asked the guardian "you make a fake of my dad who I lost 18 years & I lost my mother 18 years ago to darkos & you say what I just did was an unforgiveable sin I didn't even know their names I'll tear you apart limb by limb you unforgivable BAS****" yelled red assassin he drew his sword slammed it into the ground & these hands made from the power of the kalasdan katana came out of the ground grabbed the guardian & ripped him limb by limb then was dragged into the earth "well since no one's defending the urn I'll just be taking this now" said ron

Chapter 35 back to genetivi

Red assassin & his friends went back to genetivi "red assassin there was a massive earth quake coming from where the urn was located the urn wasn't booby trapped or anything I assure you" said genetivi "that was red assassin majorly getting his own back at the guardian I wish I had one of toughs devices called video cameras that Wrex mentioned the future sounds so awesome there's also this video sharing website called YouTube" said ron "wait is that the actual urn of sac red ashes your holding in your very hands" said genetivi "no it's a potted piece of S***" said ron "ohh burned" laughed Zevran "admittedly that was humorous" chuckled sten "should have mentioned don't state the obvious around ron" said red assassin "anyway you should put the urn back in its place it belongs here" said genetivi "hell no it could fall into the giant gash that's there" said ron "well it's smart taking it way well at least give it to the chantry they've been searching for it for generations" said genetivi "hell no am keeping it" said ron "I will take it back to chantry or die trying" said genetivi "then you die" said delmion the ice demon then delmion came out & renched out genetivi's soul & ate it "well let's go to redcliffe then" said red assassin

Chapter 36 arl eamon's alive

Red assassin Ron Zevran & sten all went back to redcliffe castle Ron showed teagan & isolde the urn "don't be keeping it I now own this urn" said ron "what no one owns the urn of sacred ashes only the maker can own it" said teagan "F*** you" said ron then kicked teagan in the balls "well that's gonna hurt pstt teagan you can't have kid's any more" said red assassin so after teagan had stopped rolling around on the floor they got a mage who healed arl eamon then he got up & told red assassin & Alistair wait Alistair where the hell did he come from any way arl eamon told them to go to Denerim with him so they went to Denerim with arl eamon

Chapter 37 rescue anora

After sightseeing around arl eamons estate red assassin went to arl eamon 7 told him they had to go rescue queen anora from arl Howe so red assassin went to the arl of Denerim's estate with Leliana Zevran & Wrex when they got there anora's orlesian maid told them Wrex couldn't go in because he's a Krogan but they still took him any way they weren't going to wear the disguise any way "some one's snooping around back there go check it out" asked one of the soldier's but Wrex had planted a mine where the soldier's went then it blew up killing all the soldier's then they ran round they killed off the guards & went inside the cooks ran out in fear & called the guards to help then over 20 guard's came running to kill them red assassin took them 1on 20 then Wrex got out his camera & filmed red assassin beating the S*** out of the guards then the guard's hobbled out "MERCY" screamed one of the guards Wrex hit the save button & put his camera away "that is so going on YouTube & facebook" said Wrex they continued on after a while they finally found the queen sealed inside a room "so we get here & she's trapped balls" said red assassin "okay Wrex Leliana & red assassin you go kill arl Howe while I try to dispel this door" explained ron "good idea" said Wrex they found out arl Howe was hiding in the dungeons when they were outside the stairs to the dungeon's they found a chest that had grey warden document's inside they went into the dungeon's & a guard caught them but another grey warden a senior member of the order snapped his neck & took his armour the grey wardens name was riorden red assassin gave him his document's & he went to arl eamon's estate then red assassin went further into the dungeon's & met an elf named Soris red assassin smashed the lock & Soris went back to the Alienage then they found arl Howe "well well well I didn't expect you to be here" said arl Howe "enough talk time for you to go to hell" said red assassin "you should have died with the other grey warden's at ostagar" arl Howe sneered red assassin got sick of arl Howe talking & shot one of his hidden dagger's into his neck Leliana & Wrex got rid of the other's the trio went back to Ron & Anora's orlesian maid they opened the door then were going to go back to Arl eamon's estate when ser cauthrien was waiting with a whole load of mage's & soldier's "stand down grey warden's your friends will be able to run but your coming with us" explained ser cauthrien "well an assassin knows when he's defeated" said red assassin the two guard's & ser cauthrien came over "hmm but a real assassin won't give up that easily" said red assassin he punched ser cauthrien in the stomach & went flying into a wall then grabbed the two guard's by the head & squashed there head's & his hand's had blood on them now "Wrex & ron Leliana let's send these guy's to hell" said red assassin ron ran to the guard's in the left corner & killed all them with Wrex's help Leliana & red assassin killed the other guards in the right corner then a shadow came out of the ground & created a shock wave which knocked back Leliana Wrex & Ron but red assassin stood his ground the shadow jumped in side ser cauthriens body & she was now possessed by the shadow red assassin waited for it to charge then it went at light speed but red assassin's reaction was to fast & it's upper body was cut off "well let's go guy's" said red assassin

Chapter 38 unrest in the Alienage

Red assassin Ron Leliana & Wrex went back to arl eamon's estate & red assassin was told about elves disappearing in the Alienage so red assassin Sheppard Ron & Zevran went to the Alienage when they got there .there were these tervinter mage's who were taking away elves from the Alienage an elf called Shianni who just knew these tervinter people were slaver's asked red assassin to go into the hospith so he went to the back went up the wall & broke in through the roof & killed all the tervinter soldier's in the hospith & let out the elves & took the note on the desk then went out the front door "hi" said red assassin "hi" replied one of the tervinter slaver's "wait how the hell did you get in there attack" yelled a tervinter slaver red assassin stabbed two of the slaver's in the neck kicked the other in the balls then drew his kalasdan katana & ran it into his back he gave the note to Shianni then they went down the back ally's & came across more tervinter soldier's red assassin killed them all off & went into a house type place & there was a traitorous elf working with the slaver's red assassin shot a hidden knife into her throat & the other tervinter soldier's ran out the door in fear they went through the other door & after fighting their way through tervinter slaver's they finally came to the person in charge of the slaver's "don't need your name worm you'll die like the other's" explained red assassin red assassin jumped in the air & slashed his katana vertically down cutting cauldrius the tervinter slaver in two "ron shoot a fire ball at my katana now" said red assassin ron did as he said & balanced the fire ball on his katana jumped back up & smashed it on the floor killing all the tervinter slaver's he released all the captured elves & they ran out the warehouse after that red assassin ron Leliana & Wrex went back to arl eamon's estate

Chapter 39 the landsmeet

So red assassin told arl eamon to call the landsmeet so red assassin Alistair ron & Miranda went to the royal palace & Loghain was yelling his balls off as always "hmm here's me thinking the landsmeet would be more quiet show's I was wrong" said ron "you should curb your tongue you green haired abomination" threatened Loghain "say's the person who chickened out at ostagar what did you leave your balls in your purse" replied ron "well this is getting good" said Miranda she went into the crowd & recorded the landsmeet "tell us warden how will the orlesian take are nation from us will they deign to send their troop's or simply issue there commands through there would-be-prince what did they offer you? What is the price of ferelden's honour now" said Loghain "the orlesian's are of no concern anymore" said red assassin "there's enough refugee's in my banorn now no make that abundantly clear" said one of the people from waking sea "the south has fallen Loghain will you let Darkspawn to take the whole country for fear of Orlias" said arl wulff "the blight is indeed real wulff but do we need grey warden's to fight it they claim that they alone can end the blight yet they failed spectacularly against the Darkspawn at ostagar & they ask to bring foul legions of chevalier's & once we open our borders to the chevalier's can we really expect them to return from whence they came" replied Loghain "well you let Arl Howe prison & torture innocent people" replied red assassin "the assassin speaks truly his green haired friend went back to Howe's estate & freed my son if Howe was still alive I'd take off Howe head if he yet lived" yelled a person from dragon's peak "Howe was responsible for himself he will answer to the maker for any wrong's committed in his live as must we all but you know that you were the one who murdered him whatever Howe may have done he should have been brought before the seneschal there is no justice to butchering a man in his home" said Loghain "no then why did you send a blood mage to poison arl eamon" replied red assassin "I assure you warden if I was going to send someone it would be my own soldier's I would not trust to the discretion of an apostate" said Loghain "Indeed my brother tells a very different tale he say's you snatched a blood mage from the chantry's justice coincidence" said the person from waking sea "do not think the chantry will offence against the maker" said the revered mother of Denerim "whatever have done I will answer for later at the moment however wish to know what this warden has done with my daughter" said Loghain "were discussing your crimes here" said red assassin "you took my daughter- our queen—by force killing her guard's in the process what arts to you employed to keep her does she even still live" said Loghain "I believe I can speak for myself" said Anora "lords & lady's of ferelden hear me this warden has slandered & defended ferelden's greatest hero in a bid to put an imposter on maric's throne" said Anora "he tried to kill you" said Ron "did he are you certain of that I know my father he would never do less than his utmost for the sake of his country but needed to your mind warden you could have proven yourself an ally of ferelden is unfortunate for all of us that you did not" said anora "who here can say that anora is not fit to rule this land & who can say this Alistair is we know nothing of him save that he may have royal blood" said Loghain then he was just rambling on so let's just get to the vote "waking sea stand's with the assassin" said a person from waking sea "dragon's peak support's the assassin" said the person from dragon's peak "the south hill's support the assassin maker help us" said Arl Wulff "I'm with the assassin there's no help otherwise" said some random noble "I stand by Loghain" said another random noble "well looks like you've lost Loghain" said Ron "you are all blind me & my army fought back the orlesian I will kill you assassin" yelled Loghain "well if you want to end your life you should have said before you rambled on" replied red assassin "FOR FERELDEN" yelled Loghain "Alistair take Loghain" said red assassin "alright" said Alistair so Alistair jumped over red assassin & they double teamed him so Alistair slashed both his arm's then red assassin smacked him to the ground "in the maker's name stop this at once" yelled the revered mother "your right we will settle with a one on one dual do you agree to these terms assassin you or one of your companion's will be a champion" asked the person from waking sea "alright I'll fight him" said red assassin "one on one dual this should be good" said Miranda red assassin & Loghain walked in a circle then Loghain drew his sword all the noble's gasped Loghain charged at red assassin then he rose his sword red assassin smacked it out of Loghains hand with his devil arm then lifted him up by his throat & slammed Loghain in to the throne then red assassin jumped in the air & drop kicked Loghain in the head "enough you are stronger than I expected" said Loghain "well let's kill him" said kalasdan katana "wait first his katana just talked & second the Tyren is a renowned warrior he should become a grey warden" said riorden "what no absolutely not riorden he called us lire's & traitor's kill him first" yelled Alistair "am with Alistair" said red assassin "wait no you can't do that father please don't do this" said Anora "make it quick warden" said Loghain "ron Alistair take hold of the turbo sword with me" said red assassin so Alistair ron & red assassin held the turbo sword & cut off Loghains head "clean up on blue carpet" said Ron "so it is decided Alistair will take his father's throne" said Arl eamon "wait what I never said I wanted the throne" complained Alistair "he rejects the throne in favour of me" said Anora "red assassin will settle this dispute" asked Arl eamon "well Alistair doesn't want the throne Anora take it" said red assassin "one second" said Alistair he exited the room "YES I DIDN'T GRT CHOSEN TO BE KING THANK THE MAKER & RED ASSASSIN & LOGHAIN IS DEAD IS IT MY BIRTHDAY OR SOMETHING WAHOO" celebrated Alistair then he came back in to the room "sorry about that" said Alistair "good choice red assassin you didn't just make Alistair happy you made me happy to" said Anora

Chapter 40 the final on slaughter part 1

After the landsmeet Anora came in to thank red assassin so Arl eamon went to redcliffe so red assassin followed shortly after but when they got there darkspawn were there "well aren't they an eager crowd" said red assassin he jumped down & slashed them all down he had gone by himself he was getting bored so he used the power of his devil arm turning all the darkspawn into puddles of blood so he went into redcliffe castle red assassin saw a whole load of Darkspawn running towards him there were about 50 darkspawn "well your very eager to die lightning devil slam" yelled red assassin then his devil arm was charged with lightning then he slammed it on to the ground firing all the darkspawn & they turned to more puddles of blood "that's a lot of blood" said red assassin so he walked into the castle

Chapter 41 the final on slaughter part 2

When red assassin got in he saw his companion's there "we were wondering where you were red" said Zevran "well let's see I was risking my live for redcliffe village ohh yeah & did you not hear the 50 darkspawn running in through the gates" said red assassin so he went to Arl eamon & riorden was talking about that the darkspawn have got allies as well so he said he would tell the rest to Alistair ron & red assassin later so he went to his chamber's & Alistair ron & red assassin followed riorden "so do you know why we grey wardens are picked to battle the blight" asked riorden "because we can sense darkspawn" replied red assassin "that & we are the only ones who can kill the archdemon but I fear the archdemon may turn into something that may not destroy all of ferelden but all of the world as well" explained riorden "well that's reassuring" said ron "any way you should get your rest for the battle" said riorden when red assassin went to his chamber's morrigan was waiting "do not be alarmed tis only I" said morrigan "don't you have your own room" asked red assassin "I know what happens when the archdemon is slain but I have found a loop hole" explained morrigan "what is this loop hole " asked red assassin "lay with me here tonight & a child will be conserved" explained morrigan "oh it's not blood magic …. Wait what" said red assassin "you heard what I said yes or no tis simple" explained morrigan "oh hell no I am not cheating on Leliana" explain red assassin "then you are blind & a fool good luck in your battle against the darkspawn for it may be your last" said morrigan

Chapter 42 the final on slaughter part 3

In the dead of night darkos went to orzammar with his army of shadow's & slayed all the dwaven soldier's then travelled to the brecilian forest & slayed all the werewolf's & the lady of the forest then slayed all the redcliffe soldier's then went to the circle of magi & destroyed the tower killing all the mage's & Templar's then went back to denerim "we've won there's no way red assassin can win now especially with what I have planned" said darkos the next morning it was like a barren waste land "what has happened all the troop's we've gathered are dead no no no this can't be happening we can't battle the darkspawn horde reinforced with shadow's now ferelden is lost" said Arl eamon "ferelden isn't lost yet we can still defeat the archdemon & darkos come on time to slay some darkspawn shadow's" said red assassin so red assassin went to denerim alone & a day after of red assassin heading off to denerim his companion's Arl eamon & riorden decided to go to denerim as well after a second day red assassin walked into living hell the bulk of the darkspawn horde the darkspawn saw red assassin & laughed "well this looks like it's 1 against 1000" said red assassin "make that 2 against 1000" said ron "well how 3" said Zevran "now it's 4" said Wrex "well how about 5" said Miranda "let's turn that to 6" said Sheppard "now 7" said sten "well let's go to 8" said Alistair "I said I would leave but I'm here" said morrigan "now were going to 10" said Leliana "I may be old but I will stand by your side" said wyne "bark(translation can I be 12) barked the dog "it will need some help won't it" said shale "let's send these stone blind BAS**** to hell" yelled oghren "we will help" said riorden & Arl eamon "well I didn't expect to see you guy's again" said maharu "where the hell have you been maharu" asked red assassin "Kirkwall am now the champion there" explained maharu "well then how about all 17 of use kick some darkspawn ass" said red assassin "for ferelden" yelled Arl eamon Sheppard powered up his Omni tool into a sword & took of 20 darkspawn's head's shale caused an earthquake splitting the ground & 100 darkspawn fell in red assassin smacked down 200 darkspawn with his devil arm then ron sent down a massive fire ball killing 300 darkspawn the other darkspawn retreated back into denerim "bloody nug runners were out 3 to 1" said oghren "red assassin you will need to take 3 of your companion's to fort drakon " explained riorden red assassin chose Ron Sheppard & shale "fair enough" said riorden red assassin said his goodbye's to his friends then red assassin ron Sheppard & shale went to the market place to fight a darkspawn commander they were being attacked heavily by ogre for red assassin it was like a walk in a park then they finally got to the darkspawn commander red assassin grabbed him with his devil arm & crushed him then went to the alienage

Chapter 43 the final on slaughter part 4

So they went to the alienage & came up to shianni "thank the maker you're here the darkspawn are about to break through please help" asked shianni "why do you think I'm here" said red assassin he went to where he heard the ogre smashing the gate the ogre broke through & Sheppard shot the ogre up the nose killing it then red assassin saw the other darkspawn commander & crushed it then ron charged up a lightning spell killing all of the other darkspawn so they headed to the royal palace but when they got to the gate the archdemon came out of the sky & destroyed a bit of the bridge

Chapter 44 the final on slaughter part 5

When they came to the royal palace riorden was standing on top of a tower waiting for the archdemon he saw it & jumped on to it & jabbed his sword into the archdemon it tried to shake him then he stabbed his sword into the archdemon's wing then it was flying over fort drakon & riorden's sword ripped through its wing & it fell on top of fort drakon & riorden died red assassin ran up the stair's & slayed more darkspawn then they arrived at the gates of fort drakon when they got in a dragon thrall came flying down somehow red assassin communicated with it & it flew away red assassin slammed his demon arm on the floor & lightning bolt's killed all the darkspawn so they went into fort drakon it took a while to get through all the darkspawn there but they came to the top of fort drakon

Chapter 45 archdemon battle

Red assassin came running out to see the archdemon burning soldier's it roared at red assassin then he ran up to it & punched it straight in the jaw knocking put one of its fangs "ron blast some magic at it" yelled red assassin "alright" replied ron he fired an ice ball right into the archdemon's mouth then the archdemon flew in the air "get off or die fool" echoed the archdemon's voice inside red assassin's head "I'll send you to hell archdemon" yelled red assassin "I'm a god do you really expect to defeat me" bellowed the archdemon's voice "I'm a grey warden & the red assassin it's a duty to kill you" yelled red assassin "& your duties have failed miserably" echoed the archdemon's voice then red assassin jabbed his kalasdan katana into the archdemon "why you little worm" the archdemon's voice reverberated then red assassin smashed the archdemon straight into the top of fort drakon "time to die archdemon" said red assassin "I couldn't have said it better myself" echoed the archdemon's voice red assassin drew his katana then slashed it down the centre of the archdemon's neck then he was about to jab his sword into the archdemon's head then there was blast of dark energy

Chapter 46 archreaper

The blast of dark energy was darkos "RRRHAHAHAHA darkos is back & now I will take ferelden your life & the whole world" yelled darkos "darkos I've been waiting to kill you" replied red assassin "now your life ends your friend Sheppard would have heard of these sentinels of galaxy I give you the almighty REAPER" (here's a picture of a reaper) yelled darkos then the reaper came out of the sky "now I will do the impossible archdemon's body arise "yelled darkos the archdemon grew to the size of the reaper "now reaper archdemon become the most evil creature to ever exist" yelled darkos then the reaper latched on to the archdemon the eye that cause's it's beam went to the archdemon's mouth the then the top part of it open & attached to its wing's & parts of the reaper turned into a control centre on the archdemon's head "I give you the archreaper" yelled darkos he went into the control centre "maker's breath how do we fight that thing " said ron "shale throw me up to the archreaper's head" said red assassin "if it wish's" replied shale so she did as he asked & red assassin went inside the control centre "darkos" said red assassin "I'll destroy you like I did your parent's" said darkos so they went into a battle to the death they were colliding there blade's then red assassin stabbed darkos in the gut & kicked him to the floor then punched him in the face red assassin was flashed out of the arch reaper control centre & the arch reaper came crashing down "red assassin we did it we defeated the archreaper & darkos why aren't you happy" asked ron "that was just a little bit too easy" said red assassin then the archreaper rose back up & blasted back Sheppard shale & ron "I can't be beaten that easily red assassin & you know that" yelled darkos red assassin drew his turbo sword & his kalasdan katana as dual weapon's the archreaper fired it's beam at red assassin he defended with his dual weapon's a shadow arm came crashing down & he slashed it with kalasdan katana then the other claw came down he smacked it away with his devil arm then it fired it's beam again & he again defended with his dual weapon's then red assassin jumped up high as the archreaper's head & grabbed it's head with his mega sized demon arm "I was given this arm for sending guy's like you back to hell now you DIE" yelled red assassin crushing the archreaper's head & it turned to dust then red assassin went back down "guys are you okay" asked red assassin "well what can I say I've got a hard head" replied shale "am fine" replied Sheppard "am cool" replied ron "well let's get back to the other's" said red assassin

Last chapter anora's coronation

With the archdemon dead the darkspawn horde quickly crumbled & any remaining darkspawn had fled back into the deep road's & ferelden went forward to greet there new queen but at what cost "for the aid you have given us assassin I mean red assassin is there any boon I could give you" asked Anora "give the elves in the alienage a lot more respect" replied red assassin "so be it from now on the elves in the alienage will be treated as our equal's" explained Anora "well you better go greet the public red assassin there itching to see their hero" explained Anora red assassin went to talk to his friends then went out to the people of ferelden that's the end of this story


End file.
